My Love, My Spirit Medium
by Darkbrokenreaper
Summary: AU Allen Walker has inherited an old mansion but things are not what they seem and suddenly he finds himself in the hold of a certain irritable Japanese ghost that only he can see. Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new D. gray man fic because I felt like spreading more Yullen. Lately there hasn't been a lot of Kanda in the later chapters of D. gray man so now, I present to you my new fic. This is definitely AU and is loosely based off of Bloody Kiss but instead of vampires, I give you one irritable Japanese ghost. Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. gray man.**

Exorcist or Not?

Allen Walker stared up at the ivy-mottled mansion before him. A sort of odd aura pervaded from the ancient, dust-covered windows and sent shivers down the albino's spine. Odd fissures dotted the pillars that held up the house and cracks marred the once pristine walls. The sun made everything seem all the more whimsical.

"This house has been rumored to harbor ghosts and people have said they have seen blood stains on the walls," the realtor sighed, expecting instant fear and rejection of the estate. "So if you-"

"I'll take it!" Allen grinned.

"W-Wha?" the primly dressed man blinked, eyeing the kid apprehensively.

"I said I'll take it," Allen repeated with the same easy grin and kicked opened the creaky iron gate. The rusted thing fell off its hinges, leaving the broker to gape in horror. The white-haired teen merely shrugged and continued down the cobblestone path that led to his new residence.

"You want to live here?" the real estate agent asked in disbelief.

"Well, yes," Allen answered in his clipped British accent. "I don't really have a place to stay since I've been moving around with Master so, I guess I have to stay here. And I don't really think there is a ghost here."

He wondered why his Master Cross had asked him to live in the old building. It wasn't like the man had lived in it himself (it was most likely won in a game of poker or something). True, there was a nice school nearby and the neighborhood was relatively friendly but there was an underlying reason. He just knew there was.

The door was much sturdier but had seen much wear and tear over the years. Allen stared blankly as they enter the house. Blotchy brown patches stained the peeling wallpaper and the faint musty of salt and copper wafted through the air_. Blood_?

* * *

Kanda glared at his reflection or, in this case, lack thereof as he felt the presence of two beating hearts enter his home. He growled in annoyance and unsheathed his katana before turning intangible and sinking to the living room.

In the 200 years that he had been dead and a ghost, there had been many people that entered his house and none of them ever left unscathed. There was no way he was going to allow some weirdo to live in his house if he could help it.

It was a child this time but definitely no ordinary child. Short snow white hair covered an abnormally shaped red pentacle on the boy's pale skin and ran from top left down to the child's left cheek. Despite these disfigurations, Kanda felt himself faintly attracted to the young teen although he mentally kicked himself for having such feelings. The boy turned and he looked at Kanda in surprise.

"He can see me?" the swordsman thought but it was impossible. Nobody could ever see him. He was dead of course. Unless... but it was highly unlikely nonetheless.

"Get out of this house," Kanda yelled, pulled out his katana, Mugen. He held it offensively and readied himself to cut through the older of the humans.

"Walker-san?" the realtor turned to the white-haired boy with an expression of both shock and fear. "Did you hear that?" The boy did not listen but his eyes stayed trained on Kanda. He charged and held his sword out.

"Get out of the way!" Allen ran and pushed the man away from the charging samurai. A red arm reached out and seized the blade.

To an ordinary human, it would look as if the blade was acting on its own, cutting and slashing in mid-air. But to the child, he could see a man not much older than him with sharp features and long, raven black hair tied into a high ponytail. Allen blushed for some reason. The man was exceptionally beautiful.

"Get out of here!" Allen called out desperately to the home estate agent. The old man needed no more persuasion and raced out of the house, screaming bloody murder along the way.

Kanda looked back at the child. His left eye had turned black and whined like a machine being turned on. The arm that had grabbed his sword was red and definitely not human. The fingernails looked black and dead while the skin looked burned and had dents here and there so that veins were prominent. Overall, he could not underestimate this small human.

"Stop please!" the boy pleaded, his eyes widening. "I'm not here to hurt you!"

"That's fine with me!" the raven-haired man snarled, "Because I have no qualms about hurting you!" The sword slipped out of Allen's grasp and came back at him with full force.

Allen dove to the left and tried to appeal to the ghost again.

"Stop!" he yelled, clearly aggravated. "I'm a spirit medium! I can help you! Argh!" Allen ran across the room and leaped to the side as the sword came flying after him.

"A spirit medium?" Kanda smirked, running his fingers across his Mugen. "I don't need one of those. I'll warn you one more time. Get out of my house!"

Allen let out a gasp of surprise and reached out to catch the swordsman's arm.

"You can... touch me?" Kanda relaxed slightly. It had been so very long since he had felt a warm human touch because of his status as a spirit and it soothed his rage somewhat.

"Umm... yes?" Allen cringed as the sword almost came in contact with his forehead. He also didn't like the spirits he came in contact with to know that he could touch them. It created a problem when he needed to exorcise some of the more malevolent ones.

"What are you doing here, beansprout?" Kanda asked, sheathing his sword.

"B-Beansprout!" Allen sputtered indignantly. "I'm not a beansprout! My name is Allen Walker!"

"Yes you are," Kanda smirked and gestured to their height difference. "You're tiny, skinny, and almost as pale as me. You're a beansprout."

"You're not that much taller than me," the cursed boy mumbled, puffing out his cheeks adorably. "And who are you?"

"Kanda," he replied after some time. Allen raised an eyebrow.

"Just Kanda?" he asked out of curiosity more than anything else.

"You don't need to know any more," the raven-haired man glared but motioned toward the dusty sofas.

"Well," Allen sat down gingerly, "I err... I own the house now."

"What?!" Kanda grabbed the front of Allen's jacket. The white-haired adolescent blushed when their faces were only inches apart.

"Don't blame me!" the cursed boy whined. "My master just left me here and I have nowhere else to go!"

"Whatever. Just don't get in my way," Kanda dropped the poor child. "How can you see me? And why the hell do you look like an old man?"

Allen suppressed the urge to snap a few choice words at the older teen but his left eye twitched.

"I'm a spirit medium," Allen replied and shed his jacket. Kanda peered at the cursed boy's arm with interest. The red skin ran all the way up the child's bicep and an odd black tattoo shaped like a cross seemed embedded in the back of the red hand. "This is my Innocence. Something I use to exorcise spirits. Only when needed of course!" He waved his hands in front of him, flustered when Kanda sent daggers at him.

"And that eye of yours?" Kanda pointed out.

"This is a curse from my late father," Allen smiled softly and touched the pentacle gently, "It's what allows me to see the world of black and white otherwise known as the spirit and human planes."

Kanda accepted this surprisingly well.

"So you'll be living here?" Kanda inquired after a pause and the boy nodded, his face red for some reason. "Do whatever you need to." He got up and turned intangible.

"W-Wait!" Allen stumbled on his own two feet and grabbed onto the front Kanda's shirt. A look of astonishment passed the swordsman's face when the child touched him even while he was intangible. He could not take the beansprout for granted.

"What is it, moyashi?" he spoke the boy's newly dubbed name in his native tongue. "And can you let go of my shirt? I don't want your germs all over it." Allen bit the inside of his cheek to stop a flow of curse words from coming forth again.

"Erm… where am I supposed to sleep?" Allen flushed and let go of the man. Kanda flushed too and grabbed onto Allen's hand. He reveled at the feeling of human contact and marveled how soft the boy's hands were but his face remained an impassive mask.

"Come on, you stupid beansprout," Kanda phased them both into the ceiling. Allen choked when the feeling of being dunked in cold, ice water washed over him as he was pulled through solid concrete and wood.

The feeling soon passed when Kanda let go of him. Allen gaped at the splendor of the room before him. Unlike the dusty and blood-covered living room, this room was kept in nice order. A large four-poster bed with blue sheets took over the large expanse of the room and an ornate desk stood in a corner. Large floor to ceiling windows covered one wall while the rest were tastefully painted a creamy neat white.

"Oi, moyashi. Stop gawking at the room and get some sleep," Kanda pushed the boy to the bed and fazed out completely. Before he left though, he found himself whispering in a small, barely audible voice, "Good night, moyashi."

Allen heard this and smiled to himself.

As Allen got ready for bed, he realized that he didn't mind the phantom that he had encountered today. In fact, he rather enjoyed the new company.

What he didn't know was that the feeling was reciprocated.

**A/N: And there is my Yullen spam. Please review if you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Thank you to all those who reviewed! I can't believe how popular this story is! So here is Chapter 2. I'm sorry for being late but this was thought up really quickly. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. gray man.**

The Dangers of Having to Enroll in School and Too Much Knowledge

For the most part, Allen was fine with a ghost living with him. Every place he had gone to with his Master had at least one so he was okay with it. So he was used to them and even enjoyed talking with them when they deemed him safe enough. That is, until he met this one.

The anger and irritation didn't come until morning when Allen was rudely awakened with a bucket of freezing cold water thrown over him and a few hard stabs with Mugen's sheath. Not a good thing to wake up to.

"Get up, you stupid moyashi!" a harsh voice barked in annoyance. "You're going to sleep the day away if you don't wake up!"

"Go 'way," Allen mumbled and pulled the blanket over his head. Kanda was, to put it simply, pissed beyond words. The blanket was pulled off and Allen received a hard blow in the forehead. "Ow! What was that for?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He gave the ghost a withering gaze.

"I've been trying to get you up for the past half hour," Kanda snapped before looking away. But the cursed boy caught the slight color on the man's face and doubted vaguely if it was possible for ghosts to blush when they didn't have blood in their veins. And why was Kanda blushing anyway?

"Eh? Why?" Allen yawned cutely and stretched his limbs lethargically.

"Don't you have a school to enroll in?" the swordsman asked. There was a pause before all hell broke loose.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Allen screamed, before bolting out of the comfy bed and changing into his shirt and vest quickly. Kanda courteously looked away.

"I did," Kanda smirked, facing the wall, "But apparently, your head is too thick for you to receive any wake up calls the first or thirtieth time."

"Hey!" Allen glared at the Japanese ghost. "I am not!"

"Whatever, beansprout," Kanda rolled his eyes.

"And I'm not a beansprout!" Allen complained. "I have a name, you know. Allen! A-L-L-E-N. Can't you say those two measly syllables?"

"You're a beansprout and that's what I'll call you until you deserve otherwise," the raven-haired man stated bluntly. Allen let out a groan of aggravation before heading out the door.

"I'll be back in a few hours," the white-haired boy called out. "I have to enroll in school and go buy some groceries." Then as an after thought, "When I come home, we can sort out why you're still in this world." The door slammed shut and Kanda was alone again.

So what was there to do now?

* * *

"So your guardian left you the house?" the school secretary glanced up at the albino kid. There was something about him that irked her. It wasn't the child's white hair or abnormal scar. No, it was the child's presence that seemed to leak a mysterious and somewhat dangerous air. She hesitated a little when he burst into the office for registration.

"Um, yes," Allen rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "So I need to apply to this school please." He added a charismatic smile.

"Very well," the secretary smiled back. "Welcome to Dark Order Academy. I hope you'll find our school satisfactory and enjoy your stay. I'll get a student to show you around. Ah, here comes one now. Lavi-san?"

Allen turned around. A tall boy with flaming red hair swaggered over. What was particular about him was that he had a green headband and an eye patch over one eye.

"Ah, a new kid," Lavi broke into a wide grin.

"This is Allen Walker," the school secretary introduced without looking up. "He'll be in your class from now on so would you please show him around?"

"No prob," the redhead shot the cursed boy another smile. "My name is Lavi but you can call me the all-powerful Master Lavi!"

"It's nice to meet you, Lavi-san," Allen bowed.

"Oh! A British boy!" Lavi hooked his arm around Allen's shoulders. "We're going to get along fine." And they headed out. Or rather, the redhead dragged Allen who looked confused and slightly fearful with his tour guide.

They walked around the entire school. Lavi turned out to be very intelligent but full of mischief. Allen was surprised to find out that the school's campus was actually not as big as he thought but hard to navigate through. He sighed tiredly-he was going to have a hell of a time finding his way around the place.

"So that's the music room, and here is your soon-to-be homeroom!" Lavi swept out his hand in a welcoming gesture and thus ended their tour. "By the way, Allen-chan. Where do you live?"

"Oh, I live on the house on the street right outside of the school," Allen pointed in a general direction. The older boy gawked at him as the shorter boy began to question himself if there was anything wrong with the house he resided in.

"No way, do you mean the house with all the ivy around it?" Lavi clarified. The confused boy nodded slowly. "That house is haunted! They say that anyone who enters never leave without a major sword injury. How come you're living there anyway?"

Allen laughed nervously and mentally cursed his sadistic master for dumping him in a haunted house. And Kanda had a lot of explaining to do when he got home.

"My er, guardian left me the house," Allen explained, blushing and staring at the floor with dread. "And sooner or later, debts will be pouring in and I'll be up to my neck trying to pay them off. It's a never ending cycle." A visible shudder went up his spine.

"Harsh," Lavi muttered, feeling the pain for his new British friend and patted Allen's shoulder.

"But at least I have friends now!" Allen smiled at the taller teen.

"Oi, moyashi," a voice behind him spoke up.

"Ack!" Allen jumped five feet into the air from fright.

"Allen-chan?" Lavi eyed his new friend who just leaped and shouted out randomly, "Are you alright?"

"Er, yes," the younger boy tried ignoring Kanda who looked very angry all of a sudden and eyed Lavi with a look of distaste. "Um, I need to go home now! See you tomorrow, Lavi-san!"

And he bolted away with Kanda trailing after him.

"Odd," the redhead mused as he watched Allen run away, "He'll fit right in."

"Kanda!" Allen scolded, "What are you doing here? You startled me!"

"I don't like that stupid rabbit," Kanda ignored his rant and chose to say instead, "You shouldn't be hanging around with idiots like him."

"Lavi-san is nice to me and he showed me around school!" Allen pointed out. "You have no right to tell me who I can and cannot see. And answer the question!"

"Che, why should I answer to a puny child?" the older man smirked and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Steam came out of Allen's ear and he gritted his teeth to stop an oncoming flow of insults to throw at the Japanese ghost.

"Fine," Allen turned around and stalked off. "I'm going to buy some groceries. You can follow me or go back home."

Kanda said nothing but decided to stay close to the white-haired child.

As Allen bought food for himself, Kanda thought about why he had followed the smaller male. It was the first time since he had died that he had stepped out of the house and that had taken miraculous effort. Why did he do it?

If anything, he blamed it on the weird feeling in his stomach when he saw his moyashi (he didn't want to admit it out loud any time soon) with someone else. The sight made him furious for some reason. It unsettled him and made him want to snatch away the moyashi and cut the annoying redhead to pieces just because he had made Allen smile. Strange? He thought so too.

"Kanda?" said beansprout waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you alright? You're spacing out again."

"Shut up," Kanda turned around avoiding the boy's puzzled gaze. "Are you done yet?"

"Yes," Allen brushed off his rude mannerism and smiled. "You've been acting very peculiar today, Bakanda. Anything on your mind?"

Allen was rewarded with another one of his famous 'Che' and a harsh glare. Needless to say, the walk home was _very_ quiet and awkward.

* * *

"So," Alle began, after setting down his fifth plate of abnormal-looking but still edible mitarashi dango and reaching for the sixth plate he had cooked. "Why are you still in this plane of existence?"

Kanda did not answer but instead wondered about the white-haired boy's seemingly small stature yet inhuman appetite. How the hell did the kid shove so much food into his stomach without gaining an ounce? It was scientifically impossible and overall disturbing. If Kanda was any less of the man he was now, he would be sick just watching Allen eat that much food. And thank the Heavenly Lord for his current status as a ghost. At least his stomach (or lack thereof) was spared the disgusting sight.

"Hey! Kanda!" a hand shook him roughly.

"You eat a lot for a beansprout," the raven-haired man deadpanned. The hand automatically turned into a fist and punched his shoulder lightly.

"Shut up!" the cursed boy turned pink, "It's because I have to feed my Innocence and myself!"

"Innocence?" that word seemed familiar to Kanda but he didn't know why.

"Whatever, you won't understand," Allen brushed it off again, "Let's get this over with. Do you have any idea why you're here? You know, a ghost, living here, not seeking eternal peace or damnation, not going to the after-"

"I get it," Kanda cut in gruffly. He looked thoughtful and grave for a moment and contemplated whether to tell the moyashi. He looked up after a while. "It's because of a curse. I am searching for someone."

Allen blinked.

"How long have you been dead?"

"Not long. Two hundred year, I think. What is it to you, beansprout?"

Allen blinked again.

"You do realize that whomever you were searching for is long gone, right?"

"Of course, I killed that bitch. It's her house that I live in and you (unfortunately) own."

"Wait, WHAT?" Allen shrieked, instantly shifting his gaze around the room. He squirmed in his seat. Holy... this was getting to be more uncomfortable than it was supposed to. But then again, that explained the good taste in interior decorating.

"Gods, as if you couldn't be any louder," Kanda put his hand over his ears.

"Then why are you searching for her?" Allen asked.

"Because she put this curse over me, before I killed her," Kanda ground out, his patience slowly being stretched out. "I can't go to wherever the afterlife that you say there is."

"Okay, so she put a curse over you," Allen repeated slowly, digesting it in his head. "Why did you kill her and what is this curse?"

"I was alive when she did this to me. I spent my whole life looking for her, trying to make her take it back," Kanda mumbled so Allen had to strain his ear to catch the words, "In the end, I killed her because she could remove it."

Allen felt the sadness and regret radiate from the older man and moved to hug him. Kanda stiffened but did not move away.

"Moyashi? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Shut up and enjoy it," Allen shot back with an understanding look in his silver eyes. Kanda turned away and did not move out of it. He continued with his story.

"I found that even after I died, the curse is still intact and I'm stuck in this world," he went on.

"You still haven't told me what this curse is," Allen reminded him.

"In exchange for remarkable healing ability, part of my life is taken away. There is an hourglass that is used to monitor my lifespan."

"Oh."

"I died but I realized I was still in this world. When I looked back, there was still a petal hanging on. Not enough to keep me alive but enough to make sure I stay here."

"Petal?" Allen questioned. Why kind of hourglass used petals?

Kanda didn't say anymore but instead loosened himself from Allen.

"You should go to sleep soon," Kanda replied. "You're starting school tomorrow, aren't you?"

Allen nodded, still taking time to process this. He still needed to know more but it felt like the taller man wasn't going to divulge anymore today. Despite that, they had made progress. But something in him was off.

Allen felt a sense of longing to help him to the eternal peace or wherever souls went when they died. That was to be expected since he was a spirit medium but something darker and deeper than that boiled in his stomach. A deep selfish desire in him wanted to keep Kanda here with him. To make sure he would never leave Allen. But the white-haired teen thought nothing of it since it was just a small part of him right now. He was sure the feeling would pass.

"And I'm not going to wake you up this time," Kanda smirked. "After all, you're skull is too thick and I shouldn't waste my effort."

"Hey!" Allen pouted, making him adorable. Kanda turned around, hiding his blush and pulled Allen back into the bedroom.

"Go to sleep, Allen," Kanda whispered.

Said boy was still fuming and didn't notice that the ghost had finally called him by his given name.

**A/N: And there is an extra long chapter to hold you guys over while I think up more plot. Also, I might not be updating any time soon because school is starting and it is going to kill off most of my time. So I beg of you; don't shoot me. Also, please review if you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This will be my last update before school starts. Then updates will come slower and I'm sorry! But I know that I'll be busy but I'll try my hardest to update as soon as possible. Also, frankly, I'm shocked at the lack of my favorite stories. It makes me sad... So that's another reason why I'm updating mine!**

**So please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

A Mistake is a Mistake is a Mistake

**WARNING: Crossdressing, sucky battle scene, and KandaXAllen smut ahoy!**

"So tell me, Lavi."

The boy held a very stern gaze at his redheaded friend who was biting his lip.

"What is it, Allen-chan?" the redhead sang out gleefully and held his stomach to stop his laughs (and he was doing a pretty good job of it too).

There was a pause where Allen let out a small whine and chewed at the inside of his cheek.

He fidgeted and looked very uncomfortable.

"Is cross-dressing part of the school's curriculum because this skirt is riding up my arse," Allen pulled said skirt down and turned a bright shade of red. Despite that, he had an oddly serious expression on his face as if this was actually something to be considered.

At this point, Lavi could not keep the giggling fit in and pounded the table next to him as he was consumed by his laughter.

"Shut up!" the cursed teen whined. Behind him, a small snort could be heard. "And you too Bakanda." Allen hissed through his teeth.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Allen," Lavi managed between his bout of insanity.

They were currently at Allen's house after they had come home from picking up Allen's new uniform. And Allen was currently wearing said 'uniform' while slapping himself over and over again mentally. And Lavi, being the courteous and ever loyal friend he was, really was trying oh so hard to stop his snickering (and failing). Kanda was in a corner and chose not to comment…yet, but his face was a very warm shade of scarlet as the beansprout's skirt hiked higher on his thighs.

"It's not your fault," said white-haired boy sighed. "Although I can't understand why the school secretary gave me a girl's uniform."

"Maybe because you're short and skinny like a girl," Kanda supplied, smirking as he eyed the exorcist up and down.

"You're not helping, you stupid idiot," Allen muttered and glared at the corner where the samurai was observing this scene with an amused look on his face. This was so embarrassing and he knew that Kanda was not going to let him live it down.

"What did you say, Allen-chan?" the older teen finally ended his fit but kept his arms around his sides to stop the stitches forming there.

"Nothing!" Allen squeaked before laughing nervously. "Anyway, do you think that I can get another uniform?"

"I think it looks good on you, moyashi," the raven-haired man drawled. Allen blushed and decided to ignore him for the moment but his hands went unconsciously to his shirt. He wanted nothing more than to turn around a deliver a well-deserved blow to the swordsman's face.

"Erm…," Lavi tried to hold in his laughter but couldn't and pretty soon he was clutching at his sides and banging at the floor which he collapsed on.

"No!" Allen cried, "Why must I be cursed to look like a girl?"

"That's not the only thing cursed on you," Kanda muttered but the sides of his lips twitched upwards.

"And why the hell did I agree to wear this to begin with?" Allen voiced out.

"Because you thought the skirt was a pair of shorts," the red-haired boy choked out.

"Because you're stupid and naïve like that, moyashi," Kanda said at the same time.

"Shut up and stop calling me a moyashi! My name is Allen!" Allen screeched. Quickly, he clasped his hand over his mouth, eyes impossibly wide, but Lavi stopped and eyed his new cross-dressing friend oddly.

"I definitely heard that," he remarked. He put a hand around the shorter boy and poked the child's soft pale cheek. "So, who are you talking to, moyashi-chan? Is it a ghost?"

"No one, no one at all!" Allen frantically waved his hands in front of him.

Behind him, the cursed teen could hear Kanda's growl of annoyance when Lavi slung his arm around him. And the sound of a blade being drawn out. He was very positive he heard that.

"Lavi!" Allen threw the taller teen's arm off him and pushed him toward the door. "You err…. Go to school before me! I'll catch up as soon as I put something decent on."

"What's the rush, moyashi-chan?" Lavi questioned, confused and unaware of the danger he was in.

"Go! Now!" Allen gave an almighty shove and shut the door quickly. Just in time to because a second later, Mugen was planted next to Allen's head where Lavi would have been. Had the sword planted itself an inch toward the right, Allen would've needed an eye patch like the redhead.

"I don't like the stupid bunny," Kanda glared at the door and wedged his sword out from the wood. "His lunacy is going to rub off on you."

"You almost made me lose an eye!" Allen shrieked heatedly.

"But I didn't," Kanda deadpanned. Allen made a sputtering indignant sound before taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Whatever," the white-haired teen grumbled. "I am going to go change out of this stupid uniform. Then I will go to school and be far away from the crazy samurai ghost who thinks it's fine to gut their spirit medium."

Allen stalked past Kanda but was shocked when a hand snaked out and grabbed onto the boy's arm.

"Kanda, w-what do you think you're doing?" Allen stared into those dark blue eyes that seemed to draw him in. A crimson blush spread over his cheeks and he unconsciously leaned toward Kanda.

"You look like a prostitute," the longhaired man whispered before smirking again.

"What?" Allen shouted before delivering a richly deserved punch to Kanda's face. And this was left hand, which packed more power than a normal human hand. Which meant that the Asian ghost was sent flying to the other side of the room.

Anger and embarrassment made Allen's face flush red and he stalked away to change mumbling curses toward Kanda under his breath.

The Japanese ghost stood up and touched his fingertips to his smarting cheek. He licked his lips excitedly. This boy was definitely something different.

* * *

School was fine for Allen. He had met up with Lavi all right and Lenalee who was the science professor's sister. They had become instant friends. His teachers were all very nice to him and he found his classes relatively well with the help of Lavi who had remarkable phonographic memory. Yes, everything was fine. That is, until his left eye whirred to life and turned from pale grey and white to glowing red and black.

It had acted up during his Physical Education period and he had fallen to the ground just when the soccer ball was flying toward the net… and toward his head. It went without saying that Allen had a good excuse to leave, which he took immediately.

He bolted toward a general direction and clapped his hand over his eye when it pulsated more fiercely.

"The only time my eye has ever hurt this much was…" Allen murmured before a boom made the ground beneath him buckle and shift. An akuma. But not just any akuma. An akuma made by the lost soul of a ghost who had not moved on with the help of an exorcist. They were the hardest to handle and the most difficult to exorcise.

He searched around and saw smoke coming from one of the buildings.

"The science department," the cursed boy mumbled before a thought hit him, "Lenalee! Lavi!"

He ran to the source of the crashes and soon found was he was looking for. Purple fire engulfed a pure white substance that was slowly being devoured by its own sorrow and misery. The poor soul was flying overhead with a rusted chain attaching it to the form of akuma it was taken. He shuddered as a cold feeling crept up his spine. He hated seeing the souls in agony. It tore his own heart apart to see such sorrow.

It spurred him faster and he entered the broken ruins of the building. Students ran to the opposite direction, screaming as teachers tried to calm them down and run in an orderly fashion (a lot of good that did).

"They're missing two students," Allen heard as he ran in toward the site of the loud banging. "A girl and a boy are still in there."

"Yeah!" another student spoke up, "I heard that too!"

"The science teacher is in hysterics because it's his sister," the first student said, "I hope they're okay."

"It can't be," the white-haired boy pulled off his white gloves. "Innocence activate."

His red scaly arm transformed into his anti-akuma weapon and he raced forward.

"Level two," he muttered as he eyed the gigantic deformed monster. Two bodies were huddled under a few of the tossed tables. From his line of vision, Allen could see that one was Lavi and another was Lenalee. They both seemed to be alive still so he turned his attention back to the akuma.

His eyes widened.

"Kanda?" Allen watched the raven-haired man battling the akuma. His sword was glowing silver instead of the usual coal black.

"Moyashi?" the ghost turned the merest inch to look at the cursed teen before turning back to fight.

"My name is Allen!" he snapped automatically.

_So that was why people could see the sword,_ Allen thought as he jumped up and sliced the demon with his claw-like arm. _Because it's an anti-akuma weapon. _

This certainly explained some things…

It wasn't working. His arm wasn't cutting through the tough armor of the akuma. He glanced at Kanda and saw that at least he was making some progress, slicing through the akuma. His arm transformed itself into the second stage and fired a blast of bullets at the creature. It worked but Allen was exhausted and he needed to end this quickly.

"Rest in peace," he spoke softly as he delivered the final blow, and smiled. The soul was set free.

"Thank you, fellow ghost and sir exorcist," The ghost overhead whispered and left for eternal peace.

"Beansprout," Kanda spoke up after the other ghost had left. "What in God's name was that thing?"

"That was an akuma," he took a deep breath and explained quickly, "And you have Innocence." He de-activated his and pointed to the sword. "That's why people could see that sword of yours."

"Allen-kun?" Lenalee got up from the ground and winced. Her legs were cut and bleeding. Allen turned back to his two classmates.

"Lenalee!" the younger teen knelt down to help her up and pull Lavi out. "What happened?"

"The ground just suddenly fell on us and part of the building was torn up," the redhead groaned as he rubbed his back. "And the funny thing is that it looked like some unknown force was doing it. What the hell was that about?"

"You probably hit your head on something. It was just an earthquake," Allen laughed nervously. _They can't see the akuma. They were ghosts before so of course they can't see it._

Lavi touched his head gingerly. "Must of hit my head pretty damn hard to imagine that."

"Let's get you to the infirmary," the white-haired teen nodded and helped Lavi up with Lenalee's assistance. He helped both teens to stand up and limp to the hospital wing.

Allen turned around to see if Kanda was there but the Japanese ghost was already gone.

* * *

The cursed exorcist sighed in peace as his back touched the couch. His bag dropped to the floor and he kicked off his shoes. It felt good to just lie around and do nothing after a good day's work.

"Moyashi," Kanda woke him up from overhead.

Allen groaned and put his arm over his eyes.

"Not now," he whined. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No."

"Go away."

"No."

"Please?"

"Just get up, you stupid beansprout!" Hands clasped around his shoulders and shook them.

"No," Allen replied stubbornly and sat up abruptly. Unfortunately, he didn't realize that Kanda was sitting (straddling, depending on how you looked at it) on him and his head connected with the taller man's in a very painful head butt. The very close skin-to-skin contact made Kanda's skin burn and tingle pleasantly.

As a ghost, he was devoid of all feeling. Meaning he couldn't feel warmth, coldness, touch anything and actually feel it. That came with the package of being dead. But he had _felt_ something when he touched Allen's skin. It felt... nice and he wanted more.

"Bloody hell," the smaller boy shivered, rubbing the sore spot. Ghosts always felt cold to the touch and Allen always avoided skin-to-skin contact when it came to dealing with them (hence the white gloves on his hands). And usually, ghosts got very... touchy-feely when they had their first contact with warm human flesh. "That hurt, Bakanda."

Hands embraced him tightly and deftly peeled backed the jacket he was wearing. It fell to the floor in a heap. Allen's mind went into panic mode. What was the raven-haired man doing?

"K-Kanda?" Allen squeaked and turned a dark shade of red when cold hands lifted the sleeves of his button-up shirt. A small groan escaped from the older man as he picked up Allen's hands and ran it over his cheek. It was addictive and he hungered more contact. "Kanda, stop this-ack!"

He was pulled flush up against Kanda who could feel the heat emanating from beneath the thin piece of clothing. Allen stared into the sharp navy blue eyes clouded with an emotion that he could not decipher. He felt himself being drawn in and submitting to whatever emotion that Kanda had released for him to see.

Allen shivered from either the feeling or the cold (he honestly couldn't tell anymore) as Kanda ran his thumb over the scar above his eye. Why wasn't he stopping this? Why was Kanda doing this? It was more than the usual want of skin contact. There was something else there that Allen sensed. Could it be...? All thoughts flew from his head when he felt a hand slip under his shirt and ran over the small of his back.

"Moyashi," he whispered huskily.

"Kanda," Allen whimpered, his cheeks stained red. The raven-haired man pulled him closer by the waist and sealed the boy's lips with his. Allen's arms automatically clasped around the swordsman's neck, trying desperately to not fall to the ground in elation.

This was Allen's first kiss and it was hot and cold in a sense. Kanda's lips were soft and caressed his so gently but it was like kissing ice. Allen didn't mind that since the older teen seemed very experienced and knew what to do to get a reaction out of him.

A jolt of electricity ran through Kanda. It was great. It was exhilarating. And for the first time in 200 years, he felt alive again. He tasted the honey milk flavor that came with Allen and he smelled the soothing lavender scent that clung to the boy. Normally he detested sweet things but Allen was beyond that. Allen was his euphoric heaven.

His arms wound around the cursed child's waist and wrapped him firmly in a loving embrace.

"Kanda," Allen murmured between their lips but was silenced again when Kanda's tongue delved into his slightly parted lips. He ran over every part of Allen's mouth, memorizing each and every dip and curve of the orifice. The smaller teen moaned and pressed against him. He continued to the plunder the willing boy until Allen ran out of air and was forced to part. Allen's lips were bruised with the searing kisses that Kanda placed upon them and his quivering knees threatened to buckle under him. The albino let out a small whine at the loss of contact.

Kanda didn't stop but instead his lips went to the child's neck, trailing kisses and occasionally licks from Allen's chin to his collarbone. His head lolled to the side, allowing more skin for the Japanese man to devour.

"Kyaa!" Allen squeaked when Kanda licked a particularly sensitive spot. He smirked into the boy's skin and bit down, piercing the soft, supple skin and inciting a cry from Allen, which spiraled into a moan of pleasure as Kanda licked away the blood tenderly. It was hot and tasted sweet to his lips whereas for Allen, Kanda's tongue cooled his burning skin.

Allen's low pants enthralled the raven-haired man and he craved more. His hands went to the boy's collar and pulled opened the first button. Allen was too dazed to notice until the last button was popped open and his upper body was exposed to the cold air.

It was like his head was suddenly cleared and his face grew even redder as he realized what was happening. The ecstasy almost slammed Allen back into a stupor when Kanda licked the shell of his ear slowly but he resisted the urge to call out the samurai's name.

"Hyaa... W-Wait!" Allen panted as the man's lips slid lower. He pushed against the other man's shoulders weakly, drained of all energy. "S-Stop it! Ngh... I-I'm not ready yet!"

"No," Kanda mumbled against the flat plain of Allen's chest. A rush of heat invaded his being, leaving him breathless and gasping for air. He tried to pull away but the raven-haired man kept him in place, large hands on the boy's small hips.

Allen was at a loss of what to do. He steeled himself and pushed himself away as hard as he could. Somehow, he managed to escape and ran up the stairs, shamefaced and refusing to look at Kanda.

Had he glanced back, he would see the broken look on the swordsman's face.

**A/N: Yes, I am evil to stop at a crucial point like that but all in good time. Also, this was my first attempt at some smut so please be kind. **

**Relax peoples. Kanda's not going to eat Allen just because he feels nice. Not yet anyways. Fufufufufu…. Please review if you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am not dead! Yes, an update! I've already been swamped with homework and school! So here is the much waited for update! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Random Bouts of Insanity

The first thing Allen felt when he woke up was freezing cold. It was effin' cold. And the next sensation was of something very heavy weighing him down and surrounding him from all sides. There was also the sound of metal clinking against each other and the rustle of clothing. It didn't register a blip on his 'danger meter' in his sleep-muddled head and he ignored everything.

The next feeling did the trick though. Something cold and wet was running sensually up and down his neck making him moan in his sleep. He felt the collar of his pajama shirt being tugged downward, exposing his neck to the cold air.

"Wha-?" The white-haired boy turned over, stormy gray eyes fluttering opened, and stared into hard sapphire eyes. His hands reached out to touch the silky strands of dark blue that flowed like a river in his fingers. What was it? Inside, a nerve clicked and he yelped before stumbling off the bed and straight onto the floor. "K-Kanda! W-W-What are y-you doing in my bed?"

His mind remember yesterday's event very clearly and flushed so red that it was hard to discern his scar from the rest of his skin.

"Moyashi," Kanda whisper sultrily, stalking over to him. "I want you."

His heart beat at lightning speed as the older boy knelt down slowly and ran his finger across Allen's waist in a teasing manner.

"GO AWAY!" Allen shrieked, his silver bangs covering his frightened eyes. He did not want to be molested by a ghost.

The cursed boy raced to his closet. He dug through his clothing and threw them over his shoulder, searching for something frantically as the samurai got closer. "Where is it? Where is it?" His eyes brightened as he plucked a golden ball from the pile and pitched it directly at Kanda.

It hit the swordsman in the forehead before it unfurled wings and fluttered about in the air.

"Ow! What the fucking hell was that for, moyashi?" Kanda snarled with bright, lusty eyes. "You're going to pay dearly for that."

"Timcampy!" Allen commanded. "Disable him with a level three shield!"

The little fluttering thing opened its mouth, revealing rows of sharp teeth as it projected a cylinder of pure white light around the raven-haired man, stopping him in his tracks.

Allen let out a sigh of relief and collapsed on the ground.

"That… was close," he muttered, picking himself up. "Horny bastard; avoided. Woke up at 5 in the morning; a new record. Dignity; slightly broken. Virginity; maintained. Hmm… this would be a good day. Wouldn't you say so Tim?"

"Oi!" Kanda shouted, pounding on the white walls surrounding him. "What did you do?"

"Calm down, Bakanda." Allen headed toward the bathroom with his new school uniform. "You're just staying in there until your impulses fade which should be a couple of hours in that shield. It is for your own good."

"Get back here beansprout!" the older man snarled, delivering hard blows to the shields. "Turn off this shield now before I screw you so hard you won't be walking for weeks!"

"I can't hear you," Allen blushed and covered his ears.

"Don't you dare ignore me!"

"I'm not listening! Lalalalala…."

This continued on until Allen ran out of the house and headed off to school in a hurry to avoid the very… disturbing comments Kanda made on him. While he was walking, he was lost in thought. Why hadn't he exorcised Kanda yet? The ghost was already at the point where he couldn't control himself for a taste of human skin.

Usually after a ghost touched human skin, they thirsted for another taste and then another like an addiction. Pretty soon, if left uncared for, it would escalate to ghosts taking chunks off of living humans to eat. But since ghosts phase through things and humans, the insane need for physical contact would drive them to seek out the Millennium Earl (or vice versa, depending on who found who first) where they would be given a material body. The best course of action would then be to exorcise the newly formed 'akuma' but it was always better to exorcise ghosts before that since they tended to be less of a threat.

"Allen-chan!" Lavi lunged for said white-haired teen and hooked his arms around him in a hug.

"Good morning, Allen-kun," Lenalee smiled. Allen smiled back, his eyes doing a quick checkup on his two friends. They looked all right. Lenalee's right knee was bandaged and Lavi's head was wrapped up. By the way the two were limping, it seemed that their feet were also beat up too but they would heal in time.

"Good morning," he greeted. "How are you doing? Are you okay?" His silver eyes showed concern.

"A couple of bruises and a few cuts," Lavi waved his hand dismissively. "Nothing too big."

"We're worried about you too," Lenalee nodded, her violet eyes filled with doubt. "You suddenly ran off with saying anything when you helped us into the nurse's office. Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing," Allen smiled gently. "I just had some things to take care of. I'm fine."

The bell rang and Lenalee departed from the two teens, waving good-bye and with the promise they would meet at lunch.

* * *

"Class, we have a test today and don't you dare complain!" the blond-haired teacher, Ms. Cloudnyne, snapped. "Just because we had an earthquake does not mean we can slack off on our studies."

Allen groaned, kicking himself in his mind. He didn't study for anything and looked at his test blankly. Every once in a while, he would come up with an answer and fill it in but otherwise he was gone and lost in his own thoughts. Allen's pencil tapped on the desk and he absentmindedly stared outside. The clouds walked through the skies lazily and a flock of pigeons was flying overhead.

The cursed teen shivered. Was it him or did the temperature just drop a few degrees? He looked around to see the other students deep in thought. None of them seemed to notice the temperature change. It was getting colder now and Allen's brain finally clicked as a familiar pair of arms dropped over his shoulders.

"Moyashi," the voice behind him hissed. "How dare you trap me in that cage and just leave."

"Eek!" Allen jumped in his seat, alerting the teacher in front.

"Walker-san?" Ms. Cloudnyne raised an eyebrow. "Do you need anything?"

"N-No!" he yelped, trying to keep the stutter out of his voice (and failing miserably). "Can I uh… go to the restroom please?"

"I'm sorry," she said, "Class is about to end and we're in the middle of a test so I cannot let you out. Perhaps you can wait?"

The white-haired child refused the urge to bang his head on the desk and focused on not moaning when he felt Kanda lick his ear. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and snapped his pencil in half.

"Kanda, go away," Allen begged as quietly as he could.

"No, after what you've done to me, you owe me," Kanda nibbled the boy's ear lobe.

"Allen-chan," Lavi hissed from his place next to him. His green eyes watched him oddly. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine," he mumbled, turning his silver eyes to the redhead but was forced back with Kanda's strong hands.

"Don't look at him," the raven-haired man whispered possessively.

"Are you sure, moyashi-kun?" Lavi asked quietly, worried for his odd friend.

Allen wanted to reassure his friend, to tell Lavi that he wasn't going insane but he felt a hand slide over his mouth, sealing his lips.

"Stay quiet, moyashi," Kanda glared at Lavi for daring to call Allen 'moyashi'. Only he was allowed to do that.

The sound of a sword being drawn out of its scabbard came behind him.

Allen winced and stared nervously at the clock. Five minutes left. Not enough time. The blade was directed at a certain redhead.

"Don't do that!" Allen shouted and stood up in his seat, knocking Kanda's arms off him. The teacher's and the entire class's attention was on him. Murmurs and odd stares swept through the crowd.

"Don't do what, Mr. Walker?" the blonde-haired woman asked, glaring at him. The white-haired teen blushed before sitting back down and mumbling an apology. He threw a glare at Kanda but the samurai's attention was turned to throwing daggers at an oblivious Lavi.

* * *

After class, Allen darted outside, avoiding Lavi and the probing questions he knew the redhead would have.

"Where are you going?" Kanda accused, grabbing a hold of his wrist.

"Eh?" the cursed boy looked around frantically before mentally slapping himself. They were in some isolated part of his school and if the look on Kanda's face indicated anything, Allen knew he was in deep shit. Curse his stupid sense of navigation and infallible bad luck.

Before the younger teen could do anything, he was painfully slammed against the wall and a pair of cold lips descended on his. Large hands pinned his shoulder and waist.

"S-Stop...ngh..." Allen mumbled, trying to push the swordsman off him. "How?"

"How what, moyashi?" Kanda asked, trailing his lips down Allen's collarbone.

"How did you… ah!-get passed Timcampy?" the white-haired child asked. "No one h-has gotten … mmh… passed a l-level three shield."

"That thing?" Kanda scoffed, tenderly licking the purple bite mark he had made the day before. "It was child's play."

Allen whimpered as he allowed his lips and neck receive the sweet abuse.

Why wasn't he doing anything? This was so wrong yet so right in his mind. A warm feeling bubbled in his stomach, one he never felt before. It was a funny feeling but it was one that made him feel as if he were flying. The warm feeling in his belly overrode any dread and trepidation he had. What was this weird feeling?

His stormy grey eyes widened. His mind finally clicked. He was in love.

He, Allen Walker, was in love with a ghost. And not only a ghost but Kanda Yu, the most cranky and irritable samurai ghost he had meant in his life.

This left him reeling and his brain processed the situation he was in.

"Go away," he whispered.

"No," was Kanda's ever-strong reply.

"I said go away!" Allen screamed, using all the strength he could muster and pushing himself away. He was angry and there was nothing that was going to stop him. "Stop playing with my feelings! It's the skin-to-skin contact, I get that but you need to leave me alone! I have feelings too and my own personal life! I cannot have you bothering me everyday like this. It is damn annoying and I don't like that fact that you only touch me when you feel like it! I hate that you toy with my emotions!"

"Moyashi-," the raven-haired man interrupted only to be cut off.

"No!" Allen shouted. "You listen here. I'll admit it. I like you." He laughed bitterly at Kanda's shocked face. "Yes, I like you… so just please, stop playing with me like I'm a toy!"

And with that he stormed off, his face a deep crimson and vaguely remembering that this scene was reminiscent with the one from yesterday.

Only, Kanda was wearing a look of mild shock and smug satisfaction this time.

* * *

Allen groaned, dreading going back to the house. It would mean facing the older teen and that was the last thing he wanted to do at this moment or any moment for that matter. He looked around the room. No one seemed to be present and he sighed in relief.

"I'm home," he announced cheerfully although he knew no one would hear him. He settled himself down at the kitchen table and finished his homework, always on the constant lookout for any horny ghost wanting to molest him. Allen stretched, popping his shoulders back in place and letting out another contented sigh.

He headed upstairs, carrying his backpack along with him. He ached to take a shower and now was full time to make use of his solitude. He was about to open his door when another one caught his eyes.

Despite being a mansion, the second floor only had two doors. One led to his room and another he supposed belonged to Kanda. Curiosity got the best of him as he wondered what Kanda's room would look like. Now was as good as time as any to sate his piqued curiosity. He dropped his bag and walked to the other door. Bracing himself, he knocked just in case the older man was in the room. Hearing no answer, he twisted the faded brass handle.

He peered into the dark room. The sharp scent of aged blood, must, and something else he couldn't name assaulted his senses and he coughed before making his way through the room. Tables were overturned and decorated the brown-stained wood. His shoes kicked up years of undisturbed dust and mold covered the wallpaper. Chairs were thrown carelessly this way and that, leaving fragments all over the floor. There was a decrepit four poster bed in one corner like the one in his room but the curtains of this one was ripped to shreds and the mattress was covered in a fine layer of dust.

"What is this place?" Allen murmured. He searched around the room.

A vanity was left in place where there was a large mirror and something glowed dimly was standing it.

What was this? His hands reached out to touch the item, an hourglass. He remembered Kanda telling him about the curse. There were twelve lotus petals on the bottom, pale pink and looked as if they were fresh yet wilted. One petal was left on the upper half of the glass, supporting itself almost effortlessly. It glimmered very faintly as if the barest of breaths would blow it out.

"Get out."

Allen's spine tingled as he tensed and he turned around. There was no one in the room and the door way was empty. A cold chill swept over him. He was very sure he heard something.

"Get out." The voice was there again. He had wondered if it was Kanda but the voice was definitely feminine and raspy.

"The mirror." The woman croaked, urging him to look into it.

The white-haired teen hesitantly turned to the vanity mirror, his eyes widening.

A woman's pale face was staring back. It was a ghost but one he had never seen before. It was barely visible, almost a whisper of a spirit. Only her eyes stood out. She didn't even feel cold to him nor was she as opaque as a normal specter. Allen strained to see the face of the woman.

"Stay away from him."

She was beautiful with sharp, dark blue eyes that stared at him dimly and long black hair covering her back. Her body was covered with a white kimono stained with blood that shone silver in the muted light. Her long, oval face was twisted with malice and her lips were pulled back in a sneer. It was a face that made his breath hitch and he wanted nothing more than to scream in terror. It was worse than the akuma he encountered. The woman wanted him to suffer slowly and painfully and he could see the evil behind her abnormally bright eyes.

He was afraid. There was no other word for the feeling that made his heart leap into his throat.

Her long, slender hands were suddenly on his shoulders, squeezing them tightly. Her nails dug through his shirt and into his skin in the mirror but he couldn't feel it.

Allen turned back to see nothing there but when he turned back to the mirror, he saw Kanda at the doorway. The woman was gone.

"What the hell are you doing, moyashi?" he growled.

"Kanda, did you see a woman in the mirror just now?" Allen asked meekly, trying to mask the fear.

"No." There was a slight quaver in the normal deep voice. "You're hallucinating, moyashi."

"Stay away from him."

Allen let out a cry and ran into Kanda, embracing the samurai tightly and burying his snow-white head in his chest.

"O-Oi! Beansprout!" Kanda automatically encircled his arms around the smaller boy out of habit. Surprisingly, he didn't feel the insane urge to ravish the boy right then and there like he usually did. Granted, it was still there but muted. "What the hell is happening to you?"

The tone was soft and caring, which was unlike the stoic man.

"N-Nothing," the exorcist laughed sheepishly and detached himself. "Let's go downstairs. I'm making dinner."

The older man knew something was wrong and cast a glance at the room. There was nothing out of place but something was off. Call it a feeling.

"Kanda, are you coming?" Allen tugged on the taller teen's coat. Kanda looked at the boy's silvery eyes. There was something there. It was... fear? Before he could make it out, the white-haired boy turned and pulled him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The child did not provide an explanation as he stuck close to Kanda as if the ghost was his only lifeline.

"What's wrong, you stupid beansprout?" Kanda asked after Allen finished his dinner.

"Stop calling me that!" Allen snapped, mainly to distract the persistent ghost and avoid the question. "My name is Allen!"

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"You didn't answer my question," the older teen deadpanned.

"What if I don't want to, Bakanda?" Allen retorted. Kanda's eyes narrowed and in one swift motion he grasped Allen's wrist, pulled him from his seat, and pushed him to the ground.

"K-Kanda?" Allen whimpered. His arms were pinned above his head and his legs were trapped in between in Kanda's.

"Don't kid with me, moyashi," Kanda hissed, threatening. "You saw something in that room. What did you see?"

"Nothing," Allen replied blankly. "I saw nothing."

"Tell me!" Kanda demanded, his grip tightening on the cursed boy's hands.

Tears bubbled Allen's eyes but refused to spill.

"Please," he whispered. "Let me go."

Allen adverted his gaze but Kanda gently turned his face back. The beansprout was frightened of him.

He sighed and pulled the younger boy to his feet. His hands were still on the gloved ones as he pulled Allen into the bedroom.

"Get some sleep, moyashi," Kanda muttered as he allowed the shorter boy to change into his pajamas. He turned to leave but was stopped by a shriek of desperation and fingers gripping the back of his coat.

"Don't leave me," Allen blushed, turning his eyes downcast. "Please... stay with me?"

Kanda's eyes widened slightly at his look. It was a look of panic and terror.

He submitted and got on the other side of the bed, next to Allen. The smaller boy turned to face him, smiling brightly.

"Thank you, Kanda," he smiled, snuggling close to the samurai despite the cold aura that radiated off of him. "Good night."

The older man blushed as he felt the boy move closer toward him. The warmth that pulsed off the human like pleasant waves was delicious and he unconsciously moved closer too.

Allen fell asleep quickly so he didn't hear Kanda's next few words.

"I love you too, you idiot beansprout. Sleep well."

He adjusted himself to wrap his arm around the small body protectively and pulled the boy flushed against his chest.

Kanda smiled softly as he kissed the cursed mark over the boy's left eye. And this time, it was right.

**A/N: There is my update! I have 70 supporters and I hope you all liked it! Please review! If you do, I will try my damnedest to update faster.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes! New update! Fun for the whole Yullen community! This story is doing so great and I am so happy for that! Also, about the last chapter... I am totally sorry for not putting up some sort of warning. I might have creeped all of my readers with the woman in the mirror thing.**

**Allen: I see dead peoples... (shivers)**

**Author: No worries! Kanda is there to comfort and save you!**

**Kanda: Stupid girl! Stop corrupting my moyashi! (grabs a confused and naive Allen possessively and glares)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Please read and review!**

The Jealousy of Those Long Lost

**Warning: Very mild horror. For those of you people that hate horror, please do not read at night. Read in a well-lit room or in the morning, with a lot of people around you. But since you're reading yaoi, that may also not be such a good idea either. Hahaha...**

Allen woke up feeling cold yet totally refreshed. His eyes blinked sleepily as he felt both warm and pleasantly cool at the same time.

His gaze slid over to the body next to him and the white-haired boy blushed. Sleeping next to him was Kanda, with his hair loosed and sprawled across his body and his strong arms wrapped protectively around Allen, drawing him closer to him. Allen stared at Kanda with wonder. He had never seen the man so at peace and so calm. A long curtain of smooth black hair framed the pale face that knew no malice. His even and slightly slow breathing blew a small strand of hair now and then. It was very tempting to just reach up and kiss the normally stoic man.

"Eh?" Allen almost smacked himself, blushing to the tips of his ears. "W-Why am I thinking that?! C-Could I like him... N-No! T-That's impossible..."

While the distraught boy was left to his frantic thoughts, he did not register the ghost stirring next to him.

"Beansprout, stop thinking," Kanda groaned, shifting his hands to rest at Allen's hips and burying his face in the boy's pale hair. "I can practically hear it."

"K-Kanda," the cursed child looked up and shrank into himself under the piercing navy blue gaze. "G-Good morning. Erm... did you sleep well? ...I-I umm... didn't know ghosts slept..."

"Che," the raven-haired man leaned down to capture the Allen's lips. When they parted, Allen's cheeks were a dark shade of red to Kanda's amusement.

"Get up, moyashi," he got up, attempting to pull up the younger teen who resisted. "If you keep making that cute face, I swear I won't restrain myself."

Allen let out a small shriek of mortification and stumbled out of the older teen's arms. He tripped on his own two feet and landed on the floor face first. Allen stayed down, mostly to avoid seeing Kanda's face but also to allow his heart rate to slow down to a reasonable rhythm.

Kanda smirked before disentangling himself from the blankets and walking over to the klutzy teen.

"Such a clumsy moyashi," Kanda purred seductively in Allen's ear and lifted the boy to his feet. But he didn't let go and instead, pulled Allen closer to his chest and trailed small kisses down the slender column of his neck. Allen immediately tensed and squirmed in Kanda's hold.

"S-Stop p-please," Allen whimpered, struggling to get out of the man's grasp.

"You owe me compensation for staying with you last night," Kanda murmured against Allen's pale skin as if it were a plausible reason.

"I have school!" the pale child panted, the pleasurable feeling overwhelming him.

"Skip it," Kanda replied simply, his hands sneaking toward the boy's shirt front and deftly unbuttoning them with quick strokes.

"N-No," Allen moaned, almost submitting completely to the older man's whims.

He mewled softly when he felt Kanda's lips on a very sensitive part of his necked and lost himself to the attention he was receiving.

"Get away from him," a voice suddenly hissed.

Allen felt as if he was suddenly dunked in ice cold water. His nerves were paralyzed and every fiber of his being told him to run.

"Moyashi?" Kanda stopped his sexual assault. "What's wrong?"

"Stay away from him," the voice came again but much louder.

The white-haired child's eyes sidled over to the vanity mirror in the room. The woman's pale face stared back, her eyes glowing a dark red with pure evil and rage. Her plain white kimono and long black hair whipped around her like an invisible wind was blowing through it. She was standing in front of the pair and her beautiful face was contorted with maliciousness and absolute anger.

"Get away from him!" she screeched, her hands bunched at her sides.

"Augh!" Allen cried, pushing himself away from Kanda and huddled himself into a ball. What was this fear he was feeling? It was like she was pushing and throwing of her hate and abhorrence at him, slowing driving him insane. Pain clenched at his heart and throat as he choked. It was getting darker as the lady stalked forward and he let out a small scream that escalated in pitch.

"Beansprout?" the longhaired man knelt down next to him, clutching his lithe body with worry. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The small child did not answer as the woman cast volley after volley of rage and hysteria at him as if they were tangible arrows. He needed to do something before the feeling totally overwhelmed him.

"Innocence invocate!" Allen ground out through his clenched teeth. Silver talons headed for the woman who howled in response. The wind picked up and the windows began to bang open and close rapidly. Paper and anything loose was torn from their places and swirled at top speed like they were in a mini tornado. Allen cracked open an eye and instantly regretted it. Her form was becoming more solid and defined to his growing alarm. Her fury was fueling her will and therefore, she was amplifying in power.

"Allen!" Kanda shouted at him, staring at the objects flying around the room and the hazy form appearing with shielded shock. "What the hell is going on? What's happening to you?"

The white-haired exorcist shivered. She was neither akuma nor ordinary ghost. He could see her power now and how she manipulated his anxiety levels to skyrocket so high. The wrath rolled off her in dark blue waves and shot in the air in little needles, sinking into his skin and turning his insides cold.

_An exorcism. I need to do an exorcism. _Allen thought faintly. _But i-it hurts... It hurts so much. I can't keep up any longer._

"T-That's-" the older man whispered beside him, his sapphire eyes wide. His arms pulled Allen into his lap possessively.

The shape was as corporeal now as Kanda was and Allen could see that in her hands was a glowing pink object. He squinted his eyes and made out the object. A lotus? Yes, it was a pink lotus that pulsated steadily like that of a pumping heart. It was in full bloom and there were exactly twelve petals that were snow white with the tips kissed with a soft pale pink. Her hands circled it, containing the soft illumination.

"Yu," the woman laughed. It sounded hoarse and yet full of twisted joy. It was the laughter of a madwoman.

"Y-Yu?" Allen turned to the stiff, glaring man next to him despite the pain he was feeling all over.

"My first name," Kanda encircled his arms tighter around him.

"W-Who is she?" Allen wheezed, his breathing labored. His arm couldn't retain its form and reverted back into the original form. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. His vision became blurry and he was having trouble staying conscious as his head jumped being staying awake and falling asleep.

"She's the bitch that put the curse on me," Kanda snarled, drawing out Mugen. "What are you doing here, Mizaki? How the hell are you still on this plane of existence?"

"It's her?!" Allen's silver eyes were wide with surprise. The older teen nodded.

"Yu," the woman cooed, her voice shrill. "How could you be so mean?"

"Shut up," he growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Kanda," Allen breathed out, fisting the other's coat urgently. "An exorcism. She needs to be exorcised."

The raven-haired man's line of vision averted to the lotus in her hands, staring at it intensely.

"Where did you get that?" Kanda's voice wavered slightly.

"That's right, my Yu," Mizaki's eyes shone brightly. "I have your precious lotus. I will give your life back to you if you dispose of the boy and come with me. We can be together again."

"To...gether?" the cursed child huffed, his breathing constricted to the point where he was barely able to speak. "K-Kanda, you have… to stop her. She's not an o-ordinary ghost..."

Kanda seemed to think for a moment before he got up and laid Allen gently down. The cursed exorcist turned his head shakily as he watched Kanda walk over to Mizaki. Allen could not believe his eyes. Had he been chosen over?

"Kanda?"

"I'm sorry... Allen," the ghost whispered, turning around to avoid seeing the boy's broken look.

"K-Kanda?" the weakened boy blinked, tears prickling his eyes. "W-Wait... don't go. Please..." The tears flowed freely down his eyes but they were whisked away by the wind that was still going on very strongly.

"Don't try, impudent boy," Mizaki snapped, irritated. Allen let out a scream of pain as the needles came at him again, making his head pound horribly and his body convulse like a marionette on invisible strings. "Yu is my fiancé. But he was a very bad husband-to-be and kept running away from the compound to escape the arranged marriage. That's why I delved into the black arts and bound him to me for forever!" Her hands moved around the lotus enticingly as she grinned with crazed anticipation. "Face it, child. He is mine now. But then again... he was mine to begin with. Now be a good little worm and die!"

The waves rolled off of her in thick rivulets now and shot at him with more vehemence. He wanted to keep screaming. He wanted to beg her to stop, anything to stop the torture she was making him go through. But the true agony was not there to his realization.

More than the pain that he felt around his body was the pain in his heart as he watched Kanda walk toward the woman. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Did Kanda not love him anymore?

_But then again_, he laughed bitterly as his mind finally allowed him the luxury of unconsciousness. _He never did say 'I love you'._

**A/N: And there you have it! And yes, Kanda has just abandoned Allen. Gosh, I have got to stop starting every chapter with an almost-smut scene... **

**So my lovely supporters. The story is almost about to end. Maybe... I'm still debating... A happy ending or a sad ending? ****Review and vote for your choice!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OMG! Last time, Kanda pulled an Anakin Skywalker on Allen. Hahaha... yes, I said Anakin Skywalker because that is the ultimate betrayal! Mwahahahaha.... ahem... And I know you're all like 'Poor Allen' and 'Why the hell did you do that to our adorable Moyashi-chan?" but let me tell you, it will get better. So be patient! Please read and review!**

**This was supposed to be part one of my present to all of you reviewers out there but I didn't finish part two which was a gift fic so I didn't want to release this yet but now... I'm really slow with my gift fic so I'll just thought to update this! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! **

Lay Not a Hand on My Moyashi or Thou Shall Pay with Price Most Dear

**Warning: Again... there might be slight horror so please read with the lights fully turned on and with a Kanda or Allen plushie in your arms (depending on your preference...ahem). Thank you.**

Kanda watched with remorse as Allen closed his eyes and slumped on the floor, unmoving and as pale as death. The small chest was rising and falling in rapid staccato so the beansprout was still alive. But most likely not for long.

"Yuu," Mizaki purred, sliding up to him. He bit back a sneer of disgust and his hands clenched around Mugen tightly. He wanted nothing more than to chop off her head in one clean swipe.

"What are you going to do with the moyashi?" Kanda asked blankly.

"Oh," she replied offhandedly but her eyes were mocking him. "I'll most likely torture him a bit longer and listen to him scream. You picked a very amusing boy to toy with and he is such an adorable puppet. A pity..."

The swordsman said nothing but his mind was seconds away from snapping.

_Bide your time, damn it. _Kanda thought. _The longer you stall her, the longer the stupid idiot lives._

"And the curse?" he questioned.

"I will lift it... after we're married and go back to Japan," she shot him a coy look.

"In case you haven't noticed, bitch-," the raven-haired man snarled, completely at the end of his tether. "But we're fucking ghosts." His eyes moved toward Allen who was still holding onto life but barely.

"Oh, Yuu," she shook her head and cooed as if she was talking to an infant. "You know nothing. I've found a way to possess people. Think of it. We'll be together again."

He mentally gagged but remained quiet.

_Keep talking._ Kanda thought. But this time, the woman glided over to Allen and knelt down to touch the cursed child's pale cheeks.

"Such a precious doll," she whispered before scraping her nails harshly along Allen's smooth flesh, leaving red drops of blood forming in their wake. The white-haired teen whimpered and cried out in pain but his eyes did not open. Kanda bit his lip to keep from lashing out. He was going to snap, he just knew it, and Mugen cried out with the same desire, but he needed to time it exactly right. He needed to kill her but he also needed to see that Allen and his lotus was not harmed.

"You know, Yuu?" Mizaki smiled maliciously, her crimson eyes glittering with excitement. "I think I shall burn his body. I would love to see him covered in flames." A tiny blue flame flickered on her finger and she lowered it to Allen's body. "How long do you think it will take, until the brat finally wakes up and feels his flesh burning?"

"No!" Kanda shouted, moving forward and unsheathing Mugen. She did not seem to expect his attack and dropped the lotus. The flame extinguished as well as she dodged the sword.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked, a look of hurt and fury passing through her eyes.

"Do not touch him!" the swordsman growled, standing protectively over Allen. "The boy is mine!"

Disbelief passed her face and she opened and closed her mouth as if words could not express the anger and betrayal she was feeling right now.

"That's right, bitch," Kanda smirked contemptuously, challenging her directly. "Allen is my love. Nothing you could ever hold against me can compare to it."

"You will regret that!" Mizaki hissed. Her eyes searched for the ground and landed on the lotus. His mind clicked faster than hers and he swiftly grabbed the precious item before she could.

_She has no power over me. _He thought, laying the lotus softly on the cursed teen's chest. The pink glow it radiated put some color back in the pale face, and the boy sighed with contentment and peace.

"Give that to me!" she screamed, her hands igniting into the blue flame.

"No way in hell," he glared venomously and launched toward her. Mugen hummed with elation. One fatal attack. That was all he needed to end it all.

_"You have the power to exorcise her spirit,"_ Allen had told him. _"You have innocence. That sword is your innocence."_

If that was true then he could banish her to whatever the afterlife had in store for her.

He knew what to do. Swinging the blade above his head, he brought it down in front of him with one mighty slash. "Kaijuu Ichigen!"

Ferocious insects seemed to appear at from his blade and attacked the woman who screamed and tried to bat them away but was unable too.

All that was left was a smoldering pile of ash. Kanda breathed harshly for a moment before running back to Allen and taking the boy into his arms. He placed a hand on the boy's chest and was relieved to find a heartbeat. It was slow and very faint but still there nonetheless.

"Come on, beansprout," he gently shook Allen. "Wake up. You have to wake up, damn it!"

* * *

_Come on, beansprout!_

Who was calling him? No one called him 'beansprout' before.

_Wake up._

Allen wanted to. He truly did but his body felt so heavy and comfortable. He didn't want to move.

_You have to wake up, damn it! _

That voice and that curse directed at him. It was so familiar. There was so much desperation and love in that voice. He knew who it was now and with every ounce of will power, he forced his body to move.

"Kanda?" Allen gently opened his eyes, his chest feeling warm. He looked at the lotus lying on it and then looked into dark sapphire eyes, staring at him with adoration. His body ached and his bones still felt tingly from all the pain he had suffered but a feeling of safety was all around him. His heart felt cold and sluggish though and he trembled slightly, short of breath.

"I've got you, moyashi," Kanda whispered softly, holding his blade in front of them protectively. "Don't leave me now after all the hell I went through."

"Who's a moyashi?" the pale boy mumbled, glaring lightly with unfocused eyes at the raven-haired man who chuckled amusedly despite the situation they were in.

"You are, you idiot," he answered fondly. "You're my moyashi."

"Kanda, I'm so sleepy," the smaller teen murmured, his eyelids drooping and his mind grew ever hazy. "I'm so cold..."

The samurai's eyes widened as Allen's closed ever so slowly.

"Fuck! Stay awake, beansprout!" Kanda panicked, his eyes shifting from the smoking pile in the middle of the room to Allen whose lips were turning light blue. The pile of ash was swirling and reforming. Damn... and he had thought he gotten rid of the bitch.

"Yuu..." the pile of ash whispered with a deep gravelly tone. "How could you do that to me?"

He ignored her for the moment and turned his attention to Allen whose life seemed to slowly seep out of him. The child needed to get help and he needed it now.

"So fucking useless," Kanda cursed himself.

"Moyashi-chan!" Suddenly, a banging came from down stairs and the sound of footsteps accompanied by the opening of the front door greeted him. "Where are you, Moyashi-chan?"

"Allen-kun!" another feminine voice called out. _The baka usagi and the girl from school_, the samurai thought. For once, Kanda thanked the idiotic rabbit and the other girl.

"I will not allow you to leave," she said. By now, she had a semi-solid form although it was made up of small particles and light shone through them. Kanda did not listen to her and quickly a plan formed in his mind. It was risky but better than seeing the beloved boy dead.

The raven-haired man cradled Allen gently in his hands and hugged him closer.

"Allen," he whispered tenderly and kissed the boy. His pink tinged blue lips felt cool to the touch but they tasted even sweeter than usual. "Good-bye."

His hand went to the boy's chest and he phased him through the floor. Allen would fall through the ceiling down to where the annoying rabbit and the girl was and hopefully they would take Allen to a hospital or some place to get help.

And a second later, shouts of, "Allen-kun!" and "Holy shit! Moyashi-chan!" came from the living room. There was no thud, which meant that the boy had been caught or landed on something soft. Allen was going to be safe and that brought a small smile to Kanda's lips and warmed his heart.

"No!" Mizaki screeched, and came at him with her fury. Kanda readied Mugen.

"I love you, moyashi," he whispered to himself and to his unconscious lover. "I love you so much."

THE END!

* * *

Just kidding! Just kidding! Put down those guns and pitchforks and other sharp objects! Hahaha.... gosh people... This story will go on. There will be a happy ending due to popular demand (and mostly because I received some well-placed threats... ahahaha)! So please wait for that!

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Truth be told, I got the inspiration for the title of this chappie from Grim Tales from Down Below (if you haven't read it before, it's the awesomest online comic ever!) where Minimandy saves Grim Junior. **

**Hahaha... so I thought Kanda would say this (not out loud, mind you but probably _really really _quietly in the small _small _part of his mind that fancies being a knight in shining armor and whatnot) when he's saving his cute beansprout!**

**Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I feel horrible now, mostly because I received so many death threats (both hilarious and scary) for the trick I pulled. Well, there was a point to the insanity and mass chaos I might have caused. What it was… I can't remember. I am sincerely sorry and I will never do it again (crosses fingers behind her back). **

**And wow! I've never had so many reviews! Thanks to all you reviewers!**

**But, without further ado, Chapter 7 of My Love, My Spirit Medium! Please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the creepy ghost lady but then again, that might not be such a good thing.**

Finding the Skeleton in the Closet

**Warning: Not sure if this one would count as horror (points to the title) but remember to keep that little plushie in your arms and read with all the lights open! (edit) Okay, this one is creepier than the rest so make sure you read with full lights on. Don't worry though, the fluff and all that good stuff will come back soon!**

Allen groaned as he blinked the heaviness of sleep away from his eyes. He felt so dizzy and achy all over, like he was hit with a large truck and then, skidded a few meters on hard concrete. Distinctly, he heard the beeping of a monitor and he felt heavy. That was when he registered the cold and antiseptic smell that could only be associated with a hospital. He shifted his arm a bit and felt the wires going to his vein, attaching him to an IV. He felt bandages around his head, his stomach, and various places over his arms and legs. What the hell was he doing here?

Drugged up on morphine to stop the pain of his concussion and numerous but luckily, minor internal injuries, Allen stared blankly at the white walls and the ceiling with unfocused eyes. He slowly turned his head to the side. Two people were standing over him, seemingly overjoyed. He recognized Lavi and Lenalee but there was something else he was forgetting. Something very important...

"Moyashi," Lavi grinned, relieved to see the white-haired teen awake. "You're okay now. You were on the brink of death but luckily we found you."

The redhead took the opportunity to hug the boy tightly, almost squeezing the life out of him. Allen's drugged mind did not process anything at all for a moment until the recent events finally came back to him. Kanda was still back home... His silver orbs grew wide.

"Kanda!" he shouted, sitting up abruptly and knocking Lavi to the ground in his haste. "Where is he? I need to save him!"

He attempted to swing his legs over his bed but a hand took his shoulders and stopped him.

"Allen-kun! Allen-kun!" Lenalee pushed him back down, surprised by his vigor. "Calm down! You're in the hospital!"

Reluctantly, Allen let himself be pushed back down and his back hit the pillows with a dejected thud. He glanced at his friends and noticed how uncomfortable they looked at him back. "What happened to me?"

"You came through the ceiling!" the red-haired teen jumped right in. "Never mind freaky! It was wicked awesome! How the hell did you do it?"

"We caught you but then you were so cold, and you were turning blue so we took you to the hospital," the violet-eyed girl put in. "By the way, who is this 'Kanda' person you are talking about?"

"How long have I been here?" Allen questioned tersely. He fingered the IV in his wrist nervously, hoping he still had time.

"Not long, just two days," Lavi answered as a matter of fact. "We were so worried since you were about to die. The doctor said your heart was almost ready to give out and your internal organs were failing on you."

"Two days?" the cursed teen shrieked, sitting up again. "Kanda! I've left him in the mansion!"

"Hold it there!" Lavi pounced on Allen's legs and held him from springing up. "I just told you—OUCH! Stop hitting me!—that your internal organs were failing! Did you not listen?! Urgh! Hey-don't punch me! Lenalee, hold down his arms!"

"Get off me!" Allen squirmed frantically and made a move to punch Lavi again. He needed to get back to Kanda and help him. Kanda had saved him and now he wanted to do the same.

"Not until you give us some answers!" Lenalee yelled right back, tears pouring down her cheeks as she restrained Allen's arms. "We're worried about you, Allen. You were about to die! So please, tell us what is happening."

_I don't have time for this! _Allen mentally screamed in frustration. _Kanda could be gone for all I know!_

But he saw the desperate and inquisitive look on both his friends' faces and couldn't help but sigh and relax. He owed them at least this much. "Fine. But you are going to have to let go of me. You're cutting off my circulation."

So he began the crazy story and hoped that Lavi and Lenalee believed him while hoping in his heart that Kanda could wait a few more moments.

* * *

"You guys should have gone home," Allen mumbled, handing both Lenalee and Lavi a flashlight with obvious reluctance. It was dark, the moon was a pale crescent that cast a feeble light across the large mansion that was the cursed teen's home. It was cold and Allen shivered slightly.

Allen had been discharged from the hospital after a change of bandages and a stern warning to be more alert when climbing stairs (because apparently, that was the lie Lavi had fed the doctor and Allen had nodded dutifully).

"And miss the adventure of a life time _and _an opportunity to see moyashi-chan's lover?" the redhead flipped the switch on, "Not a chance."

"You won't be able to see Kanda," the cursed teen blushed a bright shade of red. "He's a ghost."

"I'll know he's there when you turn red like a tomato," Lavi pinched the boy's cheeks playfully. Allen waved him away.

"We're your friends, Allen-kun," Lenalee smiled as she also turned on the flashlight. "We're going to do this together."

"But if anything bad happens, you both need to promise me that you'll run away or hide," the small boy spoke to them solemnly. Both teens nodded, sensing the seriousness in Allen's voice and opened the doors to the mansion.

The inside was dark and quiet. Allen looked around. Nothing was out of place in the kitchen nor the living room. If anything had happened, it wasn't taken downstairs.

"Is anyone here, Allen-kun?" the girl asked. He shook his head.

He headed for the stairs with Lavi and Lenalee following close behind.

"Kanda," Allen whispered upon finding his room destroyed. The magnificent four-poster bed was upturned and torn to shreds, the desk that had stood in the corner was broken, and his clothes littered the room that had served most likely as a battleground. Papers were also strewn all over the floor and his suitcase was in one corner, battered and dejected.

"This place is a dump," the redhead commented. "I can see the battle. It looks like they left a long time ago though."

No one was in the room to his fear and he glanced at the door next to his. It was open to his surprise. He debated whether to explore the room and mentally steeled himself.

"Don't come with me," Allen motioned to the hallway. "Wait outside for me. If I'm not out in 15 minutes, I want you guys to run for it."

He crossed the threshold without waiting for the protests that he knew would come.

The room had not changed since he had last visited although the lotus hourglass was missing from the vanity. Hesitantly, he peered into the mirror. No one was over his shoulder but he blinked in mild shock. The room displayed in the mirror was beautiful and depicted it in much better condition. The bed was covered with the softest downs and colored rather femininely. There was a dresser was standing proudly in a corner as long as a small dresser with an ornate lamp. Why had it changed?

Sighing with confusion, he headed back out, tucking the tidbit of information in his mind. Lavi was outside but Lenalee had disappeared.

"I don't know what happened!" Lavi put his hands up innocently, frantically trying to stop Allen from exploding. "She was here one second and gone the next!"

"Where is she then?" Allen panicked in his head, glaring at him. Had the ghost lady gotten to her? Where was she now? Oh God, he couldn't afford to lose another friend.

"Lavi-kun! Allen-kun!" Lenalee shouted from outside. They looked around and saw her face through a window. She was fine to Allen's relief.

"Lenalee!" the shorter boy shouted, rushing out to the garden.

She was standing by the mansion and pointing to a patch of grass near the base of the foundation. The grass was yellowed with death and seemed to be recently dug up. A small portion of metal was revealed and Lenalee's flashlight had caught the glint that reflected off of it. "I-I think I found something."

"Good going, Lenalee!" Lavi cheered on. "We might find this Kanda person before the night ends!"

Allen bent down and dug his fingers into the soft, upturned earth a bit until he hit something solid. "Lavi, I'm going to need a shovel or a pick axe. There were some lying against the kitchen counter."

A few minutes later, the emerald-eyed teen came out with two shovels.

"This has all the makings of a horror film," Lavi handed Allen one and started digging.

"Shut up, Lavi," the white-haired boy growled out in annoyance. Kanda hadn't been in the house although his room was a mess and he was at the edge of his patience.

"Really! Dark creepy house, nighttime, three wandering teens: an innocent girl, a moyashi, and the handsome and funny me, and now a secret buried near the house," the emerald-eyed teen listed off. "This would totally make for the best horror film of the year!"

"You should stop," Allen scraped the dirt away once they had hit something. "You're going to scare Lenalee."

"I'm fine, Allen-kun," she giggled nervously before peering at what they had dug up. "It looks like a cellar door."

There was a rotted rope ladder leading down into a pitch-black abyss. Even the light of their flashlights couldn't reach all the way down.

"I'll go first," the small teen volunteered. "Don't come down until I've tested to see if the rope will hold."

Allen steadily climbed down the ladder, pushing down with his heel every-so-often to test how much weight the material could hold. His sneakers connected with the floor and he hollered to his friends. "It's safe! You can climb down!"

A few moments later, his friends made it down the ladder.

It was a small room and made entirely of chipped stone. Sconces dotted the wall here and there but they were old and outlived their use. In the middle of the room was an ancient wardrobe covered with large chains and numerous locks that had seen their fair share of brutality. A faded picture of a cherry blossom tree covered the double doors along with unfamiliar writing. On the handles were pieces of paper that fluttered innocently.

There was a certain dampness that hung about the room and it made the air hard to breathe in.

The white-haired boy felt his stomach drop. He had a sinking feeling he knew what was in the closet but he didn't want it to be true.

"Why is there a closet with chains on it in the middle of a room under a hidden trap door?" Lavi grumbled, rubbing his arms in paranoia. The violet-eyed girl nodded in agreement and moved closer to the two other teens.

"No idea," Allen bravely moved toward the wardrobe and examined the chains. "They're rusted through. If I can just..." Allen tucked his flashlight in the belt loop of his pants. He tugged lightly on a chain and it crumbled in his hands. "Lavi, help me with this."

"Right-o, captain!" Lavi handed his flashlight to Lenalee and helped Allen dismantle the chains around the piece of furniture. "What do you think is in here? Must be something valuable."

"Rare jewels, maybe? Or deeds to important buildings?" Lenalee supplied. "Or maybe just cursed clothing?" Nobody laughed.

Once the last of the rusted pieces fell to the ground, Allen peeled away the paper covering the handles. He flinched sharply and retracted his fingers; it stung his hands to touch the pieces of paper for some reason but he dismissed it and opened the doors, revealing what was in the closet.

It was a body, taking up the entire closet space. But not just any body. The long, black hair and angular face were dead giveaways.

"AH!" both Lavi and Lenalee screamed in terror while Allen just stared with large, unreadable silver eyes.

Kanda's arms were crossed against his chest and his body was propped to a side, showing off the slender pale column of his neck.

It was impossible though. The body was perfectly good. Kanda did not look a day older than his ghostly appearance and in the closet, he looked as if he were taking a nap. He was even wearing the same clothes as his ghost did.

"Holy shit!" Lavi grinned, allowing his heart rate to calm down. "No kidding, moyashi-chan. That was creepy."

"This is... Kanda, right?" Lenalee pointed. "He doesn't look..." She could not put her finger on the word and instead, let her sentence hang in the damp air.

Allen didn't respond but reached in and gently pulled Kanda's body out. The body collapsed in his arms; rigor mortis had not set in. He was heavy and felt very real in Allen's arms.

The small boy stroked the man's silky hair, marveling at the familiar sensation. This was definitely Kanda. He put a hand hovering over the older teen's nose and mouth and was surprised to find a small but steady breaths come from the body. Everything was forgotten there including the two people that were with him. Allen gently rubbed his cheek against the other man's and nearly burst with happiness.

"He's alive!" Lavi remarked, staring at Kanda's calm face. "So this is the person you're talking about. I have to say, moyashi. You have good taste in men."

Lavi reached out to touch Kanda but Allen glared threatening at him, holding onto the body with slight possessiveness. "Don't touch him."

"Okay, okay," the red-haired teen held his arms up in defeat. "You don't want anyone touching your lover. No need to resort to maiming me and my beautiful face."

"S-Shouldn't we take him to the hospital?" the violet-eyed girl asked. "He doesn't look too good."

"You shall do no such thing."

All of them froze and Lenalee dropped both of the flashlights in shock. When they stopped rolling, they pointed to the owner of the voice.

**A/N: Okay, so technically it wasn't a skeleton in the closet but a body, and be thankful it wasn't! Now we know where Kanda's body is. Yep, it's alive and kicking (okay, not kicking). Oh, by the way, the person who was just illuminated is not who you think it is!**

**Oh, and I left a part out when Allen found Kanda's body. Cookies and your username mentioned in the next chapter if you can guess what is missing.**

**Also, I'm not terribly good at battle scenes but if you readers want one (the one between Kanda and Mizaki), I will think one up. Please review and cast your vote and your guess!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Finally! An update! Since it's Summer Break, I finally have time to update my stories! So here it is, the long-awaited chapter eight!**

**Also, cookies to the following people who guessed correctly:**

**Nusku- You were the first review for the chapter and the first one to guess correctly! Congrats! Snickerdoodles for you! **

**Aarien-sama- Congrats! Chocolate dipped cookies for you!**

**B.D. Gerretson- Haha, you'll get the answer to the missing person question soon enough. Also thanks for your correct guess! Cookies with white chocolate chips for you!**

**azurese4-Thanks for guessing correctly! Cookies with extra gooey chocolate chips!**

**Spirit of Yugioh- Awesome guess! Cookies with dark Belgian chocolate for you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wait, wait! Let me search for it on google! Nope... still nothing.**

And Then the Silver Rain Came

Allen nearly ruptured with happiness and relief. He clutched the body in his arms a bit tighter than he should have but it was overlooked.

"Allen-kun, what do you see?" Lavi questioned, noting the boy's expression. His single emerald eye scanned the room but he saw nothing. "There's no one here, Allen!"

"Kanda!" Allen cried, ignoring the redheaded teen's words completely. The younger teen's heart pounded and he smiled warmly. His cheeks were flushed red and his silver eyes were bright.

"Kanda's here?" Lenalee questioned, squinting her eyes toward the direction Allen was looking at. Like Lavi, she saw nothing except the opposite wall illuminated by the flashlights she had carelessly dropped.

Allen did not hear any of them. He didn't want to, and he took a step forward toward the ghost. "Kanda, I'm so glad. I'm so glad you're okay."

And he was. His head was above the clouds and his love for the man before him overruled anything else.

"Give me the body." Kanda said rather tonelessly. Cold onyx eyes watched as the exorcist stopped in his tracks.

The young boy's heart skipped a beat and then sped up quickly.

"W-What?" Allen asked. His mind vaguely registered that something about Kanda was off but the knowledge that Kanda was safe in Allen's heart overshadowed it.

"Give me back my body." Kanda repeated just as emotionlessly. The raven-haired teen held out his hands invitingly to the silver-eyed boy.

Allen nodded quietly and moved forward again as if in a trance. He wanted to please the older male more than anything right now.

"Allen-chan, stop! What the hell are you doing?" Lavi shouted, grabbing Allen's shoulders. Kanda growled out in annoyance when Allen stopped. "I don't see your Kanda but from your expression, he just did something out of character."

"H-He told me to give him his body," Allen answered blankly, shrugging Lavi's hold of his shoulder. The pale boy paused though. Kanda's request was a bit off.

"Moyashi, I love you. Give me my body." Kanda replied evenly. The silver-haired boy's heart suddenly beat a little more faster and his breath hitched. His feet began to move again but this time, it was involuntary. Pearly eyes widened.

"Allen-kun, don't!" Lenalee gasped and grabbed Allen's arm. Allen stopped again, but his feet continued to move under him and he tripped… in front of Kanda.

"Moyashi," Kanda snarled. "Give me my body. Now!"

Dark eyes narrowed into slits and Mugen was drawn. Lenalee let out a scream; the cold blade was pointing right at Allen.

"Holy shit!" Lavi pointed to Kanda when he saw the sword materialize out of nowhere.

"A-Allen-kun!" the violet-eyed girl shrieked. She waved at Allen hysterically. "There's a sword floating in the air! What's happening?"

Both teens backed away a few steps. Lavi picked up one of the shovels and held it in front of him protectively.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee urged the boy. "Get back! It's not safe!"

The cursed teen did not move. The girl's words echoed vaguely in his mind but his focus was on the raven-haired swordsman.

"This is Kanda's sword," Allen explained, sterling orbs widening as he stared at the sword pointing at him. "Kanda, what are you doing?"

Kanda glared venomously at the exorcist before charging forward at lightening speed. Allen jumped quickly to the left, holding Kanda's body closer to him as they skidded on the ground. He had barely avoided Mugen's blade by a few inches.

"K-Kanda," Allen whispered, betrayal lacing every word. "I-I don't understand. Why are you attacking us?"

The samurai gave no answer but charged forward again. Allen ran to his right but the extra weight in his arms slowed him and he felt a sharp sting as the blade danced across the skin of his back. The jacket ripped with a loud sound and the skin of Allen's back was sliced clean through.

Lenalee screamed bloody murder when blood stained the back of Allen's jacket and dripped to the floor. Allen huffed as he fell to the floor with a throb. He winced; he had landed on his wounded back to save Kanda's body from harm. The ground tore the cut wider and crimson colored the ground.

"Allen-kun!" she shouted, covering her mouth. Tears came down her face and she choked on them.

"Allen!" Lavi ran to the boy's side and pressed his hand down on the wound, staunching the flow of blood.

The cursed exorcist ignored him however. His rain-colored eyes quivered with unshed tears.

"Y-You're not Kanda," Allen trembled. He held the precious body in his arms tightly with uneasy hands as his back throbbed painfully.

"Oh, he is."

The sound of heels clacking ominously against the floor sounded throughout the quiet room. Cold sweat ran down Allen's neck and his breathing became erratic.

"You!" Allen glared, stormy grey orbs sparkling with fury. His teeth ground against each other and his body grew cold. "I thought Kanda exorcised you."

"Oh no," Mizuki chuckled darkly, "I'm not that easy to be exorcised, you see. It'll take a lot more than that."

"What the hell did you do to Kanda?" Allen demanded. He broke in cold sweat. If she was still in this plane of existence that meant...

"He's just my Yu now." she smirked, licking her lips excitedly. The silver-haired youth felt his heart tear to pieces as he watched Kanda walk over to her calmly and stand by her side.

"Who's she?" Lavi asked.

"She's another ghost. You can see her?" Allen asked, eyebrows rising in shock.

"Clear as day," Lavi confirmed.

"You want to see him?" Mizuki smiled though it was a sickly sweet one that sent chills down Lavi's and Lenalee's spine.

At once, Kanda's ghost became corporeal. Both Lavi and Lenalee gasped when the Japanese male's body came into view.

"Holy shit!" Lavi whistled in appreciation despite the situation they were in. "Again, moyashi-kun. You have excellent taste in men."

Despite himself, Allen also blushed bright pink. Kanda looked even better tangible and animated, except that it was prominent the samurai's eyes stared blankly at nothing.

"Yes," Allen nodded slowly. This was bad. How much power did this woman have? He handed the body to Lavi and Lenalee reluctantly. "I want you to run for it."

Violet and emerald eyes stared at him with a look of shock and disbelief.

"Foolish boy, give my husband his body back and I swear we will let you and your friends live to see another day," Mizaki snarled, energy crackling in her hands as she held them up leisurely. Her smile was one that was suited with a cat that was playing with the mice before deciding to kill them.

"Allen, we're not going to leave you!" Lavi protested. All of a sudden, Lenalee shrieked and pushed both boys to the ground. The wall that they previously stood behind was blasted to smithereens. Dust flew through the room and hid everything from sight.

Allen held Kanda's head close to his own as all three teens came out of the dust cloud coughing and sputtering.

"Holy shit!" Lavi shouted frantically, grabbing the shovel and holding it in front of him protectively like a club. "She means business! Allen-kun, what the hell is happening? She's shooting fire!"

"She's become so powerful that she is tangible," Allen murmured. He turned to his side and stared lovingly at Kanda's body before turning to Lenalee with resolve. "Take him up with you and stay in the house. We'll be fine."

Lenalee nodded quickly and followed his command. Her shoes pattered across the floor as she headed for the rotted piece of rope. She scrambled with the effort of carrying a fully-grown man up the ladder.

"What are you doing with my husband?" Mizuki shouted, aiming at Lenalee who screamed but Allen blocked her attacks with his invocated arm.

"Go!" Allen's arm glinted and Lenalee continued her way up. "Lavi-," Allen began but Lavi cut him off.

"No way, Allen!" Lavi shook his head and smirked at him confidently. He held up the shovel defensively and blocked her flames. "I'm staying with you." And then he joked, "Who else is going to tell the tale of Allen and the ghost busters?"

Allen smiled in spite of himself. "Thanks! L-Lavi, watch out!"

"Wha-?" the redhead asked right before blocking an attack from Kanda with Mugen. "Shit! That is one sharp sword!"

Kanda slashed with Mugen but his moves seemed more lethargic than usual and a lot sloppier. Lavi still had trouble dodging the attacks being inexperienced, and once or twice, he felt the blade scrape his skin and blood pour down from them.

Allen, on the other side of the room, was dodging attacks. His mind churned quickly with plans and tactics, or anything that would stop her. His body unconsciously moved on its own accord, trying to move closer so he could strike Mizuki with his Innocence but all he could do was dodge her flames which she sent with fervor.

His stormy grey eyes searched the room anxiously. He watched Lavi out of his peripheral vision. The redhead was tiring and fast. Blood was pouring from the older teen's wounds as new wounds were created every now and then. He needed to end this now before Lavi got hurt any further.

Suddenly, his eyes landed on the wardrobe with the seals inside. Maybe…

"The wardrobe!" Allen shouted suddenly, "Lavi, get her into the wardrobe!"

"What?!" Lavi shrieked, fending himself from the strikes that seemed to come endlessly at him. Kanda was getting slower though, as if his body was gradually losing its life. Mizuki was slowly using the energy that was keeping the samurai on his feet and he was losing the power to move. Seeing the perfect chance, he struck and with his shovel, he hit Kanda in the chest, knocking the swordsman down. "Sorry, dude. I know that Allen loves you and all but this is necessary." He raised his shovel and knocked the raven-haired man unconscious.

The ghost's being flickered in and out of existence until he disappeared.

"LAVI!"

Said teen grinned sheepishly.

"I'm done here, Allen!" the emerald-eyed boy saluted tiredly.

"You open it and I'll push her in!" Allen yelled, holding up his anti-akuma weapon. Lavi nodded and ran for the closet after he dropped the shovel.

"You will not steal him away from me!" Mizuki screeched, flames appearing in her hands. The redhead ducked and wove in and out of her attacks, displaying excellent agility. He winced when a burst of flame make contact against his left leg, searing the torn clothing and skin there. Lavi felt blood spring from the wound and he slowed down as he ran but he was determined to do as Allen had commanded.

Lavi dove behind the wardrobe as fire brushed his back and burned his shirt to pieces. Mizuki growled in frustration as she missed. No matter; killing the cursed boy was her first priority.

"You must move on," Allen whispered softly, appearing behind Mizuki in a flash. "Your soul must be saved."

His eyes stared pityingly at the woman's anger- and surprised-filled face. His silver claw grabbed her body and lifted it as if it weighed as much as a fly.

"NO!" She screamed, flailing from Allen 's hold. Allen felt cuts form from the sheer power of her struggling.

"Yo, Allen!" Lavi shouted, signaling from his place behind the open wardrobe.

Allen gave a heave of effort as he threw the apparition in the wardrobe and shoved his body against the door, closing them quickly.

The closet full of the sealing wards rattled violently with screams and shrieks of rage. The doors glowed red like coals and Allen felt sweat pour down his brow from being in contact with them. It was burning hot and his shoulders ached. The doors opened slightly and steam poured through, scorching his pale cheeks.

"L-Lavi!" Allen shouted frantically. He pushed with all his might but it was not enough; they were opening again.

"Right behind you!" Lavi answered. He pushed his weight along the closet, keeping the doors shut long enough for the rattling to stop and the screams to fade to nothing. Smoke billowed from the cracks of the old furniture and Allen stared at Lavi who stared back.

He nodded hesitantly. Allen carefully opened the door. There was no one inside, and all the seals that had covered every inch of the interior were curling with small green flames and turning to ashes.

"Is she gone?" Lavi asked. Allen nodded and looked around. Mugen laid on the floor, properly sheathed and without its owner. There was no sign of Kanda.

His blood froze and any sense of fatigue was forgotten.

"Where's Kanda?!" Allen screamed tearfully. He turned left and right, searching the empty basement but there was no one except Allen and Lavi. He thought it over. Mizuki's power was the only source that had kept Kanda in this plane of existence and they had just exorcised her meaning that, they might have exorcised Kanda too.

The mere thought brought any and all stress back.

The small child walked over to the forgotten sword and held it possessively in his arms. He fell to the floor, tired from the exertion of fighting Mizuki and losing his love. His thin chest heaved with fluttery breaths and sobs.

"Allen!" Lavi whispered. He embraced Allen tightly and held the boy's head to his chest with one hand. His other hand found its way around Mugen's hilt. "Let go of the sword. It's not good for you."

"No, no," Allen repeated over and over again, holding it firmly against his body. The silver-eyed boy shook his head fiercely and wailed loudly. His slender shoulders shook tiredly.

He ripped Mugen away from Allen's hold which probably wasn't the best ideas in the world at the moment because Allen writhed in Lavi's arms and fought to regain Mugen. "Calm down. Calm down!"

"Allen-kun! Lavi!" Lenalee called from the top of the cellar. "Are you alright? I called the ambulance!"

"We're fine, Lenalee-chan!" Lavi said. He sighed with relief. "Help me get Allen-chan out of here!"

The emerald-eyed teen pulled Allen to his feet and helped him up the ladder. Lenalee hugged Allen whose eyes were dry without any tears left to shed.

"Allen-kun," Lenalee said gently. "Come inside the house. The ambulance will be here soon." She turned to Lavi and motioned for him to help her carry Allen.

She helped the distraught and exhausted boy with steady hands and led him into the house. Lavi hefted Allen and limped across the expanse with her. He pushed open the door.

Allen's eyes widened when he saw the figure sitting in the chair unaided. He watched as the person stood up and walked languidly to him.

"K-Kanda?" Allen stared at the person in wonder. He relinquished Lenalee's hold on him and tentatively raised his hands to touch Kanda's cheek. It was warm and solid under his quavering fingertips. "Y-You're… you're not—! I mean… "

"Che, stupid moyashi," Kanda said. "Can't you form complete sentences or are you that much of an idiot?" The tone was soft though and loving, without any malice at all. The white-haired boy felt his heart burst with renewed strength and he found that tears began to seep out of his eyes again.

His slender arms embraced the raven-haired man and he sobbed.

"Kanda, Kanda," Allen cried, hugging the person who was flushed with lively color and very much alive. Kanda wound his arms carefully around the small, battered body.

"Moyashi," Kanda whispered, staring at the tearful boy with soft eyes. The sound of an ambulance truck was heard in the distance but only the face of Kanda stayed in his mind as he finally succumbed to tempting sleep.

**A/N: So, we're getting there. That magical time we know as the end, which should come in the next chapter or the one after that depending how much I stretch and lengthen the fluff.**

**Please excuse the horrible grammar since I have no beta (my beta is a guy who is an anti-yaoi fan so there has been no one to correct my mistakes).**

**By the way, the title alludes to Allen's eyes. Get it? Get it? (crickets chirp) Okay, so maybe it was a little overplayed. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
